


Mechanical Failures and Hotdogs

by Infiniteleft



Series: The Fox and The Flower [5]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infiniteleft/pseuds/Infiniteleft
Summary: Sometimes, you wake up to worrying things...
Relationships: DAINA/flower (Vocaloid)
Series: The Fox and The Flower [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531973
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Mechanical Failures and Hotdogs

The air smelled unsettlingly familiar. Cracking an eye open to the chilly gloom, Daina peeked over at her girlfriend. Nope. She'd showered so it couldn't be her. Sniff sniff… where did she know that from? And what even was it?

She pushed herself up, careful to avoid disturbing the blanket as she slid out from under it. Eesh. She shivered; it had to be at least 30 out…. possibly even below that. Fumbling through the darkness, she found a jacket that was probably Flower's, and crept out of the room.

Huh. It wasn't as powerful in here as it was in the bedroom, but Daina could still sense the disturbingly earthy yet altogether metallic scent in the air. She turned back, wondering what it could even be. Sink? No, it'd be even stronger in here if it was something with the sink, or the plumbing in general. Mold? ... probably not. Then again, she didn't know what it smelled like. But it didn't seem musty enough? Mold was musty, right?

So what could it be?

It wasn't a fire, she knew what smoke smelled like. Would a house fire smell like a trash fire? It checked out in her mind, at least. There at least would still be the distinct, drying, near acidic-y quality to it. Daina stuck her head in the bedroom again. Nope. Not burning.

Wait…. Now that she smelled it again, why on earth did it smell like _hotdogs_? She wrinkled her nose. What the actual hell? Mildly concerned now, she moved back over to the bed. The closer she got, the worse it was. Whispering confused profanities, she slowly stuck her face into the sheets. That wasn't it, since she could only pick up on plastic and generic detergent. Not it.

"Uh… you okay?"

Daina's head shot back up at the slurry mumble from the end side of the bed. Oops. Looks like she woke her girlfriend up after all… by being a weirdo. Wonderful. One week in and already she's doing weird things. Instead of answering, she asked, "do you smell anything weird?"

"...no." Flower stared at her, and then pushed herself up onto her elbows. "What are you doing?"

"Oh. Well. It kinda smells like frickin' hotdogs in here. It's not you, it's not me, it's not the sheets, and I barely smell it in the living room even if it's still kinda there…"

"Daina." Bless her girlfriend's patience, because Daina might've cried if she got yelled at. Flower was still giving her a strange look, but it was kind of understanding. Just a little bit. Enough that she didn't feel totally embarrassed. Did she still feel bad about waking her up? Yes. Yes she did. "Daina, that's the heating. The bedroom heating. It's always been that way. Look. Hear it."

Her brows drew down in confusion as Flower waved a finger to point over her shoulder. Before she could ask what she meant, there was a disturbing rattle and clanking noise that faded away, dropping the both of them into a silence that hadn't been there before. Her breaths sounded loud in the winter evening, echoing the pattern from the ones across from her. One and one, out and in, they fell out of sync. Flower tilted her head as the realization hit her. Oh. So that's what that was.

"You see? It's just heating." Her girlfriend shook her head before laying back down. A moment later, she stuck out her arms. "You come here. It's cold."

Even though she obliged, Daina couldn't help but squint. "But the heater --"

"It's terrible. Never works. It's still cold, so come here," Flower whined, wiggling her arms again. "You're much better. And soft."

"Who're you calling soft?" She demanded as she wormed her way under the covers, tucking the edges up under her feet. Instantly, her girlfriend latched on.

"You. You are soft and warm and squishy and good." Flower immediately followed up her points by smushing her face into Daina's shoulder, wrapping her arms around her stomach. "Very good. Don't leave me again, I will notice."

Trying to find a way to settle down without giving her girlfriend a mouthful of hair, she pat the hands clasped against her. "You make it sound like I'm frickin' cheating on you," she joked.

"It was?"

"Yeah. That was kinda dramatic."

"I'm sorry." Flower wiggled closer, then spat out a lock of hair. Reaching up, Daina pulled it away from her girlfriend's face and over her own shoulder. It might be a little itchy, what with the frizziness and split ends she was still attempting to control, but at least nobody would choke on it that way.

Daina grabbed one of Flower's hands, pulled it up to kiss the back of it. "It's fine, it's just kinda funny. It's, uh… a tonal mismatch? Something like that."

"I'll fake that I know what you mean… go back to sleep, Daina."

"Fine, fine. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

**Author's Note:**

> There's this very specific smell that heaters make -- I don't know if it's just the ones I've been around, but every house I've been in had this same some when the heater kicks on in the winter. It smells like hotdogs, and now it's weirdly comforting even if the heating never actually makes the room warm....
> 
> Also, name the reference to the description of the first fic that ended up having a WILDLY different connotation that I thought it did at first and still haven't changed.


End file.
